08 Listopada 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Msza Święta - Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Tajemnice dzikich zwierząt - odc. 5 Dzik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ziarno - Święta Jadwiga - królowa o rycerskim sercu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 62 Kujawskopomorskie szlakiem historii, szlakiem kultury, cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na zdrowie - /5/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 9/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 9/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Podróż przez życie cz. 1. Pierwsze kroki (Life Story) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Tożsamość Bourne'a (The Bourne Identity) - txt. str. 777 113'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Doug Liman; wyk.:Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Julia Stiles, Chris Cooper; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kryptonim Szef - /8/; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Śmierć blondynkom - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3183; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 10 "Uparty jak prawnik" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /9/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) - txt. str. 777 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Anthony Minghella; wyk.:Jude Law, Nicole Kidman, Renee Zellweger; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3183; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Transporter - odc. 9/12 (Transporter, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kangur Dundee (Kangaroo Dundee) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Andrew Graham-Brown, Tom Mustill; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - Urszulin odc. 4/10 seria 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1171; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1340 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1341 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1342 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1343 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 27; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrówki z wielorybami - Początek cudownej podróży - odc. 1/4 (ep. 1/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:brak brak, Tim Pritchard; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Podróże z historią - odc. 6 Żyć jak Słowianin; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy (189) "Ostsee czyli Bałtyk"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) 110'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Robert Redford, Daryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy, Debra Winger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2233; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Live (15); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 613 - Niezręczność - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 73 "Babski team" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Casino Royale (Casino Royale) - txt. str. 777 138'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Eva Green, Mads Mikkelsen, Judi Dench, Jeffrey Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Paranienormalni Tonight - Tomson i Baron; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Historia jazzu (8) "Kontrolowany chaos" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (8) "Dedicated to Chaos"); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ława przysięgłych (Runaway Jury) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gary Fleder; wyk.:John Cusack, Jeremy Piven, Gene Hackman; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Czas honoru - odc. 76 "Wolny wybór" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Skandal - odc 23 (Scandal ep. 23 Top of the Hour); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 07:05 Kaszuby na Warmii i Mazurach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 9.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Rączka gotuje na beztydzień; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Rodzina Kanderów - odc. 12 - Gorzkie dni. Rok 1976; serial obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ogród po polsku - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Pod Tatrami - "Forum Górskie"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:07 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 10:09 Kraków.pl felietony - Smog; magazyn; STEREO 10:15 Bez krawata; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Środowisko a choroby układu krążenia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:51 Omiń korki 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 104; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Klątwa von Fahrenheitów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Austria; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Życie jest jak bana; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 €uro Łany - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 96 - Alicja Resich - Modlińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:05 Krakowskim targiem - odc. 66; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:51 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:53 Polityka Bliżej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:05 Małopolska - to lubię - II - odc. 25; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:23 Msza F - dur Józef Michał Ksawery Poniatowski; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Dotknij kultury; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Benefis Wiktora Herziga; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Kwartet - Rok mnichów Opactwo Tyniec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Festiwal 7. Kultur - Brathanki cz. II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:26 Kronika Sportowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:39 Kraków.pl felietony - Zabłocie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:59 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:01 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 9.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 27 końców świata; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Pogoda - 9.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 €uro Łany - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 9.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:18 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 27 końców świata; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda - 9.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Tętno 69'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Gerard Zalewski; wyk.:Ewa Jendrzejewska, Krzysztof Globisz, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Andrzej Krukowski, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Henryk Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Klątwa von Fahrenheitów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.55 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.25 Turbo Fast 8.55 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film anim. 10.50 Spider - Man 3 - film sci - fi, USA, 2007 13.45 SuperDzieciak 15.45 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.05 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 22.10 Szalony lot - film akcji, USA, W. Brytania 0.10 Zdrady 1.10 Magazyn sportowy 3.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.05 Aż po sufit! - serial 13.05 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 14.05 Mam talent 16.00 Shrek II - komedia, USA 2004 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Aplauz, Aplauz! 21.30 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Blade: Mroczna trójca - horror, USA 2004 1.20 Kuchenne rewolucje 2.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.35 Sekrety magii TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 9.30 Garfield Show 9.45 Asterix i Kleopatra - film anim. 11.15 Galileo 13.15 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia, USA, 2006 15.20 Jaś i Małgosia - film familijny 17.00 Mythica: w poszukiwaniu bohaterów - film familijny 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Gotówka - thriller kryminalny USA, 2010 22.25 Zgon na pogrzebie - komedia, USA, Niemcy Wielka Brytania, 2007 0.10 22 minuty - film akcji, Rosja, 2014 1.55 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską 2.55 Zamiana Żon 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 5.35 Szymon Majewski Show 6.45 Mango - Telezakupy 8.50 Różowa pantera - serial 9.50 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 12.50 Magda M. - serial 16.00 Cud na Dzikim Zachodzie - western, USA 1992 17.55 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia, USA, Kanada 2004 20.00 Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 22.55 Rush - serial 23.55 Kontakt - film S - F USA 1997 3.05 Sekrety Magii TV Polonia 06:25 Paderewski. Człowiek czynu, sukcesu i sławy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Smaki polskie - Szlakiem polskiej gęsiny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Muszelki Wigier 2015 - "Koncert piosenek Kondratowicza"; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Reportaż z Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki i Tańca "Muszelki Wigier", który odbył się w Suwałkach w 2013 r. 08:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (16) Grozże, Grójce; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Astronarium (10) "Gwiazdy zmienne"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 10 - Gorczańskie łąki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno - Święta Jadwiga - królowa o rycerskim sercu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Doktor Murek - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Ranczo - tak rodziła się legenda; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Las Story - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Gdańsk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Galica"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników w Bydgoszczy; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Muszelki Wigier 2015 - "Koncert piosenek Kondratowicza"; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Reportaż z Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki i Tańca "Muszelki Wigier", który odbył się w Suwałkach w 2013 r. 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Szybkie owocowe konfitury - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - II odc. 18; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Retromania - /6/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tańczący z naturą - Murem za murawą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (16) Grozże, Grójce; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Racja stanu - (22); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Mieczysław Fogg; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Frombork; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 15 - Park dla zwierząt (ep. 15 - Un Parc des Animaux); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 113* (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Teatr Telewizji - Kordian cz. 2 73'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Gustaw Holubek, Władysław Kowalski, Andrzej Łapicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Benoit, Jan Englert, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Małgorzata Sadowska, Aleksander Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Racja stanu - (22); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Mieczysław Fogg; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (16) Grozże, Grójce; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 15 - Park dla zwierząt (ep. 15 - Un Parc des Animaux); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 113* (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Teatr Telewizji - Kordian cz. 2 73'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Gustaw Holubek, Władysław Kowalski, Andrzej Łapicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Benoit, Jan Englert, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Małgorzata Sadowska, Aleksander Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Tańczący z naturą - Murem za murawą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 92 6:50 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 93 7:40 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 94 8:40 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 9 9:35 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 10 10:35 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 461 11:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 462 12:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 463 13:25 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 464 14:25 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 465 15:20 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 45 16:20 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 10 16:55 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 11 17:30 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 12 18:05 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 371 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 372 19:00 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 26 19:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 256 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:35 Interwencja 21:05 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa Odcinek: 27 21:35 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa Odcinek: 28 22:10 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa Odcinek: 1 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 440 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 83 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 44 0:30 Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - LOTOS Trefl Gdańsk 3:00 Wydarzenia 3:35 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 45 4:35 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 650 5:05 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 62 Canal + 6:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu-Capu Extra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 16 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu-Capu 7:55 Lot Feniksa 9:45 Cudaczne stroje zwierząt 10:40 Riwiera dla dwojga 12:15 Łapu-Capu Extra 12:45 Jak wytresować smoka 2 14:25 Aston Villa - Manchester City 16:30 FC Barcelona - pasja i biznes 17:25 Nie przegap 17:35 Legia Warszawa - Pogoń Szczecin 20:00 Liga+ Extra 21:30 Sekretne życie nauczycieli 23:15 Babadook 0:45 Dobrzy ludzie 2:15 Obywatel 4:00 Mój Nikifor 5:40 +De Lux Polsat Romans 6:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 4 7:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 8:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 9:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 10:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 11:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 1 12:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 256 12:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 7 13:25 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 8 14:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 9 15:15 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 10 16:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 11 17:05 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 131 18:05 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 132 19:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 33 20:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 34 21:00 Spider-Man 23:35 American Pie 1:40 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 47 2:40 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 48 3:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 6 4:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 75 Sezon: 6 5:15 Zdrady Odcinek: 48 Planete + 6:45 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 7:20 Twój sprytny mózg Odcinek: 13 8:00 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 8:55 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 9:50 Gadget Man Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 10:20 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 11:10 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 12:05 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 13:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 4 14:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 5 15:00 Europejska obsesja bezpieczeństwa 16:00 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:30 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 17:00 Travel Man Odcinek: 3 17:30 Travel Man Odcinek: 4 18:00 Wielcy wodzowie Odcinek: 5 19:00 Wielcy wodzowie Odcinek: 6 20:00 Naturalnie Polska Odcinek: 2 20:30 Naturalnie Polska Odcinek: 3 21:00 Najszybsi na świecie Odcinek: 5 22:00 Najszybsi na świecie Odcinek: 6 23:00 Tom Felton poznaje psychofanów 0:05 Terry Pratchett. Wybierając śmierć 1:10 Lemmy 3:05 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 Tele 5 5:40 Lista przebojów Disco bandżo Odcinek: 3 6:30 Muzyczny top 7:30 Telezakupy 9:30 Na osi 10:15 Władca zwierząt Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 11:10 Republika Doyle'ów Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 12:05 Panika na Rock Island 14:05 Podwodna bestia 15:40 Nieźle kliknięci 16:10 Ucieczka w kosmos Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 17:10 Ucieczka w kosmos Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 18:10 Republika Doyle'ów Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 19:05 Republika Doyle'ów Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 20:00 Thorne: kokon 22:30 Wydział do spraw specjalnych Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 23:35 Seks model 1:35 Telezakupy 4:35 Nocny patrol TV Puls 6:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 331 6:50 Co ludzie powiedzą? Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 7:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 8:05 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 10 9:15 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 107 9:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 41 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 42 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Meksyk/Paragwaj Odcinek: 10 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Meksyk/Paragwaj Odcinek: 11 12:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 13:30 Don Chichot 15:10 Stare wygi 17:00 Bibliotekarz: tajemnica włóczni 19:00 Muppety Odcinek: 1 19:30 Muppety Odcinek: 2 20:00 Mechanik: Prawo zemsty 21:50 Maczeta zabija 0:10 The Walking Dead Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 1:05 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 331 2:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 7 2:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 3:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 8 3:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 3:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 4:20 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 4:45 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 5:10 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 5 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 8 WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Pogoda 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:30 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 8:50 Pogoda 8:55 Qulturalny Poznań 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:20 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 10:20 Sport 10:30 We love Poznań 10:45 Rozprawa 11:00 Magazyn targów poznańskich 11:15 Sport 11:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:30 Qulturalny Poznań 11:35 WTK wywiad 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:05 Na zdrowie 12:20 Kultura, sprawdzam 12:35 Pogoda 12:40 Sport 12:50 Zielony serwis Poznania 13:05 Magazyn specjalny 13:20 Masz prawo 13:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 13:30 Pogoda 13:35 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 14:05 Pogoda 14:10 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 14:40 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Masz prawo 15:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:15 WTK wywiad 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 Z życia Uniwersytetu 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Sport 16:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:35 Masz prawo 16:40 Z życia Uniwersytetu 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:10 Na zdrowie 17:30 WTK wywiad 17:50 Pogoda 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:35 Motomania 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 WTK wywiad 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Zielony serwis Poznania 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:20 Z życia Uniwersytetu 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Magazyn specjalny 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Magazyn specjalny 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Magazyn specjalny 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Po poznańsku 1:35 Pogoda 1:40 Sport 1:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:55 Qulturalny Poznań 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Zielony serwis Poznania 2:35 Qulturalny Poznań 2:40 Sport 2:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:55 Qulturalny Poznań 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:20 Gość wieczoru WTK TVS 6.00 Silesia Informacje 6.20 MacGyver - serial 7.20 Bonanza - serial 8.15 Muzyczny budzik 8.30 Bajkowa TVS 10.10 Szlagierowa biesiada 12.10 Muzyczne podróże 13.05 MoTour 13.45 Księgowa w kuchni 14.15 Śląska karuzela 14.50 My wam to zagramy 15.25 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Opolskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Koncert w TVS 22.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 0.20 Opolskie od kuchni 0.45 Emisja nocna - programy powtórkowe M6 6:00 M6 Music 7:00 Absolument stars 10:00 Turbo 11:10 Sport 6 11:20 Turbo 12:40 Météo 12:45 Le 12.45 13:05 Recherche appartement ou maison 14:30 Maison a vendre 16:30 66 minutes : le doc 17:20 66 minutes 18:40 66 minutes : grand format 19:40 Météo 19:45 Le 19.45 20:05 E=M6 20:40 Sport 6 20:55 Zone interdite 23:00 Enquete exclusive 0:15 Enquete exclusive 1:35 Météo 1:40 Parmi les vautours 3:20 M6 Music Pierwyj kanał 05.25 Sam na sam z każdym z Y. Men'shovą. (w przerwie - NEWS) 16+ 06.25 Quadrille. Komedia 12+ 08.10 Sklep wojskowy 16+ 08.45 Smeshariki. Kod PIN. Serial animowany 6+ 08.55 Zdrowie 16+ 10.00 16+ NEWS 10.15 Neputevye odnotowuje z D.Krylovym 12+ 10.35 Podczas gdy wszystkie domy 16+ 11.25 16+ Fazenda 12.00 16+ NEWS 12.20 Oleg Mienszykowa. Czas, kiedy możesz zrobić wszystko! Doc. Film 12+ 13.25 Pokrowski Gates. Komedia 12+ 16.10 TIME pokaże. Motywy z tygodnia 16+ 17.50 Parodia show 16+ 21.00 CZAS 16+ 23.00 Metoda. ????.-??????. seria 18+ 01.00 Telenovosti. Satyr. komedia 12+ 03.30 Modny werdykt 16+ 04.30 Kontrola zakupu 16+ Rossija 1 05.45 Pierścionek z Amsterdamu. Detektyw 0+ 07.30 Nie grają 16+ 08.20 Smehopanorama E.Petrosyana 16+ 08.50 16+ Morning mail 09.30 Sto jeden. Tel-gra 16+ 10.20 NOWOŚCI-Moskwa. Tydzień w mieście 16+ 11.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 11.10 Sługa trzech dżentelmenów. Lirich. komedia 12+ 13.10 Evgeny Petrosyan. Uśmiech to całe życie. Koncert filmowy. (w przerwie - NEWS) 16+ 16.00 Ogólnorosyjskie konkursy telewizyjne młodych talentów "Blue Bird" 16+ 18.00 Whisper. Detektywie. melodramat 12+ 20.00 NOWOŚCI TYGODNIA 16+ 22.00 Niedzielny wieczór z V.Solovievem 12+ 00.30 Cactus i Elena. Detektyw 12+ 02.35 Nie dogadaj się z bohaterami. Melodramat 12+ 04.10 Śmiech 16+ Biełsat TV 05:00 Studio Belsat - 07.11.2015 05:10 My i świat - odc. 204; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wyprawy i przygody - odc. 25 (Woda); serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 13 - Odlot; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zona Svabody - odc. 148 (odc. 148) kraj prod.CZECHY (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Mam prawo - odc. 206 (odc. 206); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Białorusini w Polsce - odc. 201; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Dwóch na Dwóch - odc. 163; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Reporter - odc. 258; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zagadki białoruskiej historii. - Grodzieńska Troja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Wyprawy i przygody - odc. 26(Jak ludzi nauczyli sie pisać i czytać); serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 18 - Spokojnie jak w muzeum; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Bukolandia - odc. 1 - Bulber; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Maszyna zmian - Misiaczek 28'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej, Katarzyna Łuczewska, Piotr Budzowski, Leszek Knasiecki, January Brunov, Grażyna Wolszczak, Paweł Burczyk, Magdalena Gensler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Mova Nanova - odc. 31 (Gwiazdy); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 My i świat - odc. 204; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Hitler, Stalin i ja (Hitler, Stalin i ja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Helena Trestikova; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Cuda nie widy - odc. 110; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Zona Svabody - odc. 148 (odc. 148) kraj prod.CZECHY (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Forum - Druga fala; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Cyrk Columbia (Cyrk Columbia) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Bośnia-Herceg., Francja, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Denis Tanovic; wyk.:Miki Manojovic, Mira Furlan, Boris Ler, Jelena Stupljanin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 35 Tunezja (132) - Mahdia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Kijów od świtu do zmierzchu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Nieznana Białoruś. - Linia Stalina na dłoni dziecięcej; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Galina Samojlova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Świadkowie - s. I lata 80' te - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 EKSPERT - odc. 180; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Mężczyźni z piłkami (MEN WITH BALLS (Besence Open)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2013); reż.:Kristóf Kovács; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Klub Filmowy - odc. 18 Angel y Tony 12'; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Angele i Tony (ANGELE ET TONY) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Alix Delaporte; wyk.:Clotilde Hesme, Gregory Gadebois, Evelyne Didi, Lola Duenas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mad Men s. IV - odc. 10/13 (odc. 10/13); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Gułag zamknięty w pamięci (Survivors of the Gulag); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Stéphane Fernandez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 6:15 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy: Meksyk - Nigeria 7:15 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy: Mali - Belgia 8:30 Football's Greatest - magazyn piłkarski 9:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecze 1/8 finału 11:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy: Mali - Belgia 12:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 14:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 14:15 Horse Excellence - magazyn jeździecki 14:20 Jeździectwo - FEI World Cup w Weronie - konkurs skoków 15:45 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - magazyn sportowy 15:55 Horse Excellence - magazyn jeździecki 16:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz półfinałowy 17:00 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: Montreal Impact - Columbus Crew 18:00 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: Portland Timbers - Vancouver Whitecaps 19:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz finałowy 21:00 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: New York Red Bulls - DC United 23:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz finałowy: Mali - Nigeria 0:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: FC Dallas - Seattle Sounders 3:30 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: New York Red Bulls - DC United 4:00 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: Vancouver Whitecaps - Portland Timbers Eurosport 2 6:30 Kolarstwo - Tour of Taihu Lake - 9. etap 8:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - pokazy mistrzów 10:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy: Meksyk - Nigeria 11:30 Football's Greatest - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy: Mali - Belgia 14:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - pokazy mistrzów 15:15 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Borussia Dortmund - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 17:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: FC Augsburg - Werder Brema 19:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz o 3. miejsce: Belgia - Meksyk 22:00 Football's Greatest - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Piłka nożna - MLS - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off: columbus crew - Montreal Impact 1:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - pokazy mistrzów 3:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Cup of China - pokazy mistrzów 4:00 Sporty walki - Superkombat World Grand Prix Series - sport Das Erste 5:30 Wissen macht Ah! Odcinek: 368 Sezon: 12 5:55 Mama ist unmöglich Odcinek: 1 6:20 Mama ist unmöglich Odcinek: 2 6:45 Kann es Johannes? Odcinek: 6 7:10 Kaiser! König! Karl! Odcinek: 5 7:35 Tigerenten-Club Odcinek: 960 8:35 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 41 9:00 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 42 9:30 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 43 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 44 10:05 Die Sendung mit der Maus Odcinek: 2029 11:00 Allerleirauh Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 5 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Presseclub 12:45 Europamagazin 13:15 Tagesschau 13:30 Die Landärztin Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 15:00 Eine Sennerin zum Verlieben 16:30 Afrikas wilder Westen - Namibias Wüstenpferde 17:15 Tagesschau 17:30 Gott und die Welt 18:00 Sportschau 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Gewinnzahlen Deutsche Fernsehlotterie 18:50 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1555 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort Odcinek: 961 Sezon: 1 21:45 Günther Jauch Odcinek: 153 22:45 Tagesschau 23:05 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 23:35 Deutschland, deine Künstler Odcinek: 2 0:20 Die Tür 1:58 Tagesschau 2:00 Deutschland, deine Künstler Odcinek: 2 2:45 Günther Jauch Odcinek: 153 3:45 Europamagazin 4:15 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 4:48 Tagesschau 4:50 Weltspiegel Kabel eins 5:35 J.A.G. - Im Auftrag der Ehre Odcinek: 199 Sezon: 9 6:25 The Mentalist Odcinek: 130 Sezon: 6 7:20 Castle Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 8:20 Castle Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 9:15 Body of Proof Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 10:10 Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 3 11:05 Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 1 12:05 Abenteuer Leben 14:00 Die Food-Giganten Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 16:00 News 16:10 Rosins Restaurants - Ein Sternekoch räumt auf! Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 8 18:10 Rosins Restaurants - Ein Sternekoch räumt auf! Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 8 20:15 Die Food-Giganten Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 22:20 Abenteuer Leben 0:10 Mein Revier 2:15 Rosins Restaurants - Ein Sternekoch räumt auf! Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 8 3:55 Rosins Restaurants - Ein Sternekoch räumt auf! Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 8 NDR 6:00 Nordtour 6:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit Odcinek: 396 7:00 4 gegen Z Odcinek: 7 7:35 Einfach genial 8:00 Thomas Hengelbrock dirigiert Brahms und Beethoven 8:45 Beethoven und Tschaikowsky 9:00 Nordmagazin 9:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Landpartie 13:00 Die Nordreportage 13:30 Typisch! Odcinek: 209 14:00 Heimat ist... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 15:30 7 Tage ... Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 6 16:00 Lieb und teuer 16:30 Carlos Koch-Chaos Odcinek: 3 17:00 Bingo! 18:00 Hanseblick 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Ländermagazine 19:58 buten un binnen | wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Schönes Landleben XXL Odcinek: 10 21:45 Sportschau - Bundesliga am Sonntag 22:05 Die NDR-Quizshow 22:50 Sportclub 23:35 Sportclub Story 0:05 In der Stunde des Luchses 1:30 Hanseblick 2:15 3 nach 9 Odcinek: 501 4:15 7 Tage ... Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 6 4:45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 5:05 DAS! Pro 7 5:30 My Boys Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 5:50 My Boys Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 1 6:10 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 6:40 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 7:10 Two and a Half Men - Mein cooler Onkel Charlie Odcinek: 221 Sezon: 10 7:35 Two and a Half Men - Mein cooler Onkel Charlie Odcinek: 223 Sezon: 10 8:00 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 8:30 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 8:55 She's The Man - Voll mein Typ 10:55 The Social Network 13:20 Atemlos - Gefährliche Wahrheit 15:20 Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 492 Sezon: 23 18:40 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 493 Sezon: 23 19:05 Galileo Spezial 20:15 Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire 23:10 Wild Island - Das pure Überleben Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 0:05 Possession - Das Dunkle in dir 1:50 Crush - Gefährliches Verlangen 3:25 Possession - Das Dunkle in dir RTL 6:00 Familien im Brennpunkt 7:00 Verdachtsfälle 8:00 Verdachtsfälle 9:00 Verdachtsfälle 10:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 11:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 12:00 Hape trifft! Spezial! Odcinek: 2 13:05 Das Supertalent Odcinek: 101 Sezon: 9 15:45 Rach undercover Odcinek: 3 16:45 Bauer sucht Frau Odcinek: 4 17:45 Exclusiv - Weekend 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 10051 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Die 10 spektakulärsten James-Bond-Momente Odcinek: 13 20:15 James Bond 007 - Skyfall 23:05 Transporter - The Mission 0:50 James Bond 007 - Skyfall 3:30 Transporter - The Mission 5:05 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 5:15 Verdachtsfälle - Spezial 3sat 6:15 makro Odcinek: 183 6:44 Tele-Akademie 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:06 100(0) Meisterwerke 9:17 Sternstunde Philosophie 10:14 Literaturclub 11:31 Kierkegaard - Gefährliche Gedanken 12:32 Nestroy 2015 - Die Gala 13:18 Unterwegs in den Hohen Tauern 13:31 Druckfrisch Odcinek: 117 14:01 Die Mainau - das Blumenschiff der Bernadottes 14:16 Amerika von oben Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 4 15:00 Amerika von oben Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 15:44 Amerika von oben Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 4 16:28 Die Legende von Bagger Vance 18:30 Theater: Ein Fest! Odcinek: 7 19:00 heute 19:11 NZZ Format 19:41 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit Odcinek: 412 20:00 Tagesschau 20:16 Pufpaffs Happy Hour Odcinek: 24 21:00 Wir sind Kaiser 22:06 In Sarmatien 0:10 Polizeiruf 110 Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 6 1:15 Lemming 3:21 Lilly Schönauer - Heimkehr ins Glück Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 4:50 Lilly Schönauer: Verliebt in einen Unbekannten Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 1 Super RTL 6:00 Benjamin Blümchen Odcinek: 13 6:30 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 39 6:40 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 40 7:00 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 34 7:10 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 35 7:15 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 36 7:30 Caillou Odcinek: 146 Sezon: 4 8:00 D.I.E. Detektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 16 8:30 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 57 9:00 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 30 9:30 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 31 10:00 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 37 10:25 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 38 10:55 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 39 11:25 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 40 11:55 Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Odcinek: 41 12:20 Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Odcinek: 42 12:50 Die Legende der Wächter 14:20 Barbie als "Die Prinzessin und das Dorfmädchen" Odcinek: 4 15:50 Asterix und Kleopatra 17:15 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 7 17:45 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 69 18:15 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 18:45 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 58 19:15 King Julien Odcinek: 12 19:45 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 1 20:15 Upps! Die Pannenshow Odcinek: 15 22:10 Snapped - Wenn Frauen töten 0:05 voll total 0:35 Infomercials 4:00 Nachtprogramm VOX 5:50 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 6:45 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 7:35 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 8:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 9:25 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 10:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 11:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 12:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 13:05 Goodbye Deutschland! Die Auswanderer 15:25 Auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch 16:30 Schneller als die Polizei erlaubt 17:00 auto mobil 18:15 Unser Traum vom Haus Sezon: 12 19:15 Ab in die Ruine! Odcinek: 2 20:15 Grill den Henssler Sezon: 5 23:25 Prominent! 0:05 Geschickt eingefädelt - Wer näht am besten? Odcinek: 1 1:30 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 52 2:10 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 74 3:00 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 32 3:50 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 7 4:15 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 109 WDR 6:20 Erlebnisreisen-Tipp 6:35 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 6:50 Sport im Westen 7:20 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1554 7:50 Jazzline 8:35 Jazzline 9:35 Kölner Treff Odcinek: 361 11:00 West ART Talk 12:25 west.art Meisterwerke 12:30 Hier und heute Odcinek: 5180 12:45 Die Trödelqueen - Gelegenheit macht Liebe 14:15 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 118 15:45 Cosmo-TV Reportage 16:15 Hier und heute Odcinek: 5135 16:45 Niete zieht Hauptgewinn 18:15 Tiere suchen ein Zuhause 19:10 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Westpol 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 140 21:45 Sportschau - Bundesliga am Sonntag 22:15 Das FIFA-Märchen 22:35 "Schorsch" Aigner - der Mann, der Franz Beckenbauer war Odcinek: 3 23:05 Pleiten, Pech & Pannen Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 23:50 Zeiglers wunderbare Welt des Fußballs Odcinek: 274 0:20 Rockpalast 2:20 Sportschau - Bundesliga am Sonntag 2:50 Zeiglers wunderbare Welt des Fußballs Odcinek: 274 3:25 Pleiten, Pech & Pannen Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 4:10 Lichters Schnitzeljagd Odcinek: 4 4:55 Erlebnisreisen-Tipp 5:10 Cosmo-TV Reportage 5:40 Presseclub ZDF 6:00 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 1 6:05 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 6:15 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 6:20 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 1 6:30 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 6:35 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 3 6:45 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 6:55 Löwenzähnchen - Eine Schnüffelnase auf Entdeckungstour Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 7:00 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 3 7:25 Heidi Odcinek: 15 7:50 Heidi Odcinek: 16 8:10 Löwenzahn Odcinek: 336 Sezon: 35 8:59 Anders fernsehen 3sat 9:00 sonntags 9:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:30 Peter Hahne Odcinek: 196 11:00 Faszination Mini-Erde 11:15 Horst Lichter on tour Odcinek: 1 13:25 Mit Herz und Hammer Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 14:05 LandEier Odcinek: 4 14:50 planet e. Odcinek: 139 15:20 heute Xpress 15:25 Downton Abbey Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 4 16:10 Downton Abbey Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 4 17:00 heute 17:10 Sportreportage 18:00 ZDF-Reportage 18:30 Terra Xpress 19:00 heute 19:10 Berlin direkt 19:28 Aktion Mensch Gewinner 19:30 Terra X Odcinek: 172 20:15 Katie Fforde: Mein Wunschkind Odcinek: 20 21:45 heute-journal 22:00 Kommissar Beck - Die neuen Fälle Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 5 23:25 ZDF-History 0:10 heute Xpress 0:15 Kommissar Beck - Die neuen Fälle Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 5 1:40 Frag den Lesch Odcinek: 202 1:55 Terra X Odcinek: 172 2:40 Abenteuer Neuseeland Odcinek: 2 3:25 Terra Xpress 3:55 planet e. Odcinek: 139 4:25 Frag den Lesch Odcinek: 202 4:40 citydreams 4:45 Dr. Klein Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Power Dance 8:00 VIVA Dance 10:00 Ty wybierasz 11:35 VIVA Dance 13:00 Club Chart 14:10 VIVA Dance 16:00 100% Dance 18:00 VIVA Dance 20:00 VIVA Power Dance 22:00 VIVA Dance Mix 0:00 VIVA Dance 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix MTV Rocks 6:00 Rock Right Now! 10:00 Addictive Indie Anthems! Top 20 11:40 Duo 11:50 Exclusive New Video 11:55 Brand New Video! 12:00 Flaming Hot Rock Anthems! 16:10 Rocks 5 16:35 Duo 16:50 Brand New Video! 16:55 Brand New Video! 17:00 Mumford vs Arctic Monkeys vs Kasabian 19:00 Folking Good 20! 20:50 Exclusive New Video 20:55 Brand New Video! 21:00 #RocksRadar 22:00 Catfish & the Bottlemen Live @ Ibiza Rocks 2015 22:30 Soundchain on MTV: Catfish and the Bottlemen Odcinek: 204 Sezon: 2 23:00 Pop Punk vs Metal Mosh Off! 1:00 Get Your Rocks Off! 3:00 Teleshopping MTV Polska 6:00 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 6:55 Teen Mom Poland 7:25 Inna Odcinek: 6 7:50 Inna Odcinek: 7 8:20 Faking It Odcinek: 1 8:45 Faking It Odcinek: 2 9:15 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 8 9:40 Video Love Odcinek: 2 10:15 Dopasowani Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:10 Catfish Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 12:05 Inna Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 12:30 Faking It Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 13:00 Teen Mom Poland 13:30 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 13:55 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 14:30 Inna Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 15:05 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 16:05 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 1 16:40 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 2 17:10 Dopasowani Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 18:05 Say It In Song Odcinek: 12 18:35 Enjoy The View <3 Natalia Odcinek: 1 19:05 Enjoy The View <3 Natalia Odcinek: 2 19:40 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 20:35 Dopasowani Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 21:30 Say It In Song Odcinek: 13 22:00 Ekipa z Newcastle Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 11 23:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 0:00 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 6 0:25 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 6 1:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 1:55 Night Videos Discovery Life 6:00 Salon sukni ślubnych 6:25 Salon sukni ślubnych 6:50 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Sezon: 4 7:40 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 33 8:05 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 34 8:30 Triki sprzedawców Odcinek: 6 9:00 Wszystko o psach Odcinek: 4 10:00 Masterchef: Irlandia Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 11:00 Polski turniej wypieków Odcinek: 1 12:00 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 33 12:30 Kino domowej roboty Odcinek: 34 13:00 Łowca zabawek Odcinek: 7 13:30 Łowca zabawek Odcinek: 8 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii 15:00 Skarby ze strychu Odcinek: 21 15:30 Skarby ze strychu Odcinek: 22 16:00 Zamiana na style 17:00 Rytualne zdobienie ciała 18:00 Świat iluzji Carbonaro Odcinek: 9 18:30 Świat iluzji Carbonaro Odcinek: 10 19:00 Baseny z rozmachem 20:00 Przetrwać z Bearem Gryllsem 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 5 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 1 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 2:48 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 3:36 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 5 4:24 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix Sezon: 5 5:12 Rzeczne potwory Sezon: 6 Cartoon Network 6:00 Wujcio Dobra Rada 6:25 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 6:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 7:20 Pora na przygodę! 7:35 Pora na przygodę! 8:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 8:55 Scooby Doo i cyberpościg 10:20 Angelo rządzi 10:30 Angelo rządzi 11:00 Steven Universe 11:25 Wujcio Dobra Rada 12:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 14:20 Pora na przygodę! 15:55 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 17:15 Clarence 17:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:10 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:35 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 19:25 Totalna Porażka na wyspie Pahkitew 19:50 Pora na przygodę! 20:15 Pora na przygodę! 20:45 Zwyczajny serial 21:15 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 21:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 22:10 Kroniki Shaolin 22:40 Kroniki Shaolin 23:05 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 0:00 Eliot Kid 0:50 Robotboy 1:35 Kung-fu kurczaki 1:55 Kung-fu kurczaki 2:20 Kroniki Shaolin 2:40 Kroniki Shaolin 3:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 3:30 Eliot Kid 4:20 Robotboy 4:40 Kung-fu kurczaki 4:41 Robotboy 5:05 Kung-fu kurczaki 5:30 Ekspedycja Cartoon Network TNT 6:00 Ivanhoe 8:05 Twister 10:20 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka II 12:20 Wzgórze 14:50 Bliźniacy 17:00 Być jak John Malkovich 19:15 Kłamca, kłamca 21:00 Ostatni okręt Odcinek: 9 21:50 Ostatni okręt Odcinek: 10 22:45 Mortal Kombat 0:45 Człowiek z blizną 3:50 Zawrót głowy Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat 7:00 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 7:30 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 8:00 Obrońcy zabytków 8:30 Obrońcy zabytków 9:00 Projekt Vanilla Ice 9:30 Projekt Vanilla Ice 10:00 Ekstremalne kampery 11:00 Skarby z szopy 11:30 Skarby z szopy 12:00 Alaska w budowie 13:00 Nad jeziorem 13:30 Obrońcy zabytków 14:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata 15:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata 16:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata 17:00 Piękno Ameryki Odcinek: 7 17:30 Piękno Ameryki Odcinek: 8 18:00 Jeni i Olly w pogoni za przygodą i winem na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu 18:30 Jeni i Olly w pogoni za przygodą i winem na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu 19:00 Skarby z szopy 19:30 Skarby z szopy 20:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 15 21:00 Muzealne tajemnice 22:00 Najbardziej przerażające miejsca w Ameryce 23:00 Wielkie kuchnie 23:30 Wielkie kuchnie 0:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 1:00 Podróżnik na gazie 2:00 Ekstremalne łodzie mieszkalne 3:00 Wyprawa w nieznane 4:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 5:00 Hotele, ich legendy i sekrety Discovery Channel 6:00 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 6:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 7:00 Zdecyduj i przeżyj Odcinek: 3 7:30 Zdecyduj i przeżyj Odcinek: 4 8:00 Dwa oblicza survivalu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 9:00 Wkręceni w survival Sezon: 2 10:00 Klan z Alaski Sezon: 2 11:00 Joel Lambert kontra drapieżniki 12:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Sezon: 2 12:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 13:00 Złomowisko PL Odcinek: 4 14:00 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 2 15:00 Gorączka złota Sezon: 3 16:00 Gorączka złota Sezon: 3 17:00 Fani czterech kółek Sezon: 2 18:00 Auto-reaktywacja Sezon: 3 19:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 19:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 20:00 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:30 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:00 Morze złota Sezon: 5 22:00 Przetrwać nad Jukonem Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 23:00 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 7 23:30 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 8 0:00 Zagadki Ziemi 1:00 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 2 2:00 Niechciani w Gas Monkey Odcinek: 2 2:48 Fani czterech kółek Sezon: 2 3:36 Mistrz wędki 4:24 Dżungla złota 5:12 Fabryka militariów Odcinek: 3 5:36 Fabryka militariów Odcinek: 4 ONTV 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK National Geographic Channel 6:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 7:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 8:00 Dziewicza Ameryka 9:00 Poszukiwacze złota 10:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze drogi Europy 11:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 5 12:00 Atak nazistów na Stany Zjednoczone 13:00 Światło na dnie oceanu 14:00 W pogoni za lodowcem 15:30 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 16:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 17:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 1 17:40 Handlarze Odcinek: 2 18:20 Handlarze Odcinek: 3 19:00 Komornicy Odcinek: 3 19:25 Komornicy Odcinek: 4 20:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda 20:25 Pułapki umysłu 21:00 Sensacje XX wieku 22:00 Megaodkrycia 23:00 Komornicy Odcinek: 5 23:25 Komornicy Odcinek: 6 0:00 Komornicy Odcinek: 5 0:25 Komornicy Odcinek: 6 1:00 Tabu Polska 2:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 3:00 Sensacje XX wieku 4:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 3 5:00 Kosmos TV5Monde 4:00 TV5Monde, le journal 4:21 Météo 4:25 Love me Tinder! 5:14 À bon entendeur 5:43 Rêves d'hôtels 5:50 Le bar de l'Europe 6:00 TV5Monde, le journal 6:10 L'invité 6:19 Terriennes 6:23 Météo 6:26 Wari 6:53 Reflets Sud 7:45 Et si vous me disiez toute la vérité? 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:23 TV5Monde, le journal 8:36 Le code Chastenay 9:00 Flash info 9:03 Le petit Spirou 9:10 Le petit Spirou 9:17 Les potins du jardin 9:20 Jamie a des tentacules 9:33 Le monde de Pahé 9:40 Scary Larry 9:53 Scary Larry 10:06 Les Chroniques de Xiaolin 10:28 Tactik 11:01 Jour de rugby 11:41 On n'est pas que des cobayes! 11:55 Prenez + l'air 12:00 Flash info 12:03 Coup de pouce pour la planète 12:10 Internationales 12:30 Flash info 12:32 Internationales 12:57 Méditerranéo 13:26 Merci Professeur 13:30 Journal belge 14:00 Vivement dimanche 15:28 Histoires de timbres 15:31 Du côté de chez Dave 16:23 Tendance XXI 16:28 Maghreb Orient-Express 16:56 Destination francophonie 17:00 Flash info 17:02 Kiosque 17:57 Pourquoi? parce que! 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 1re partie 18:23 Météo 18:27 Le JT des nouvelles technos 18:31 Le bar de l'Europe 18:42 Paname 19:08 La quête des vents 20:02 Version française 20:30 Journal 20:57 Météo 21:00 Versailles 22:50 La petite casserole d'Anatole 22:56 Merci Professeur 23:00 Journal suisse 23:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 23:45 L'invité 23:54 Météo 23:57 Le Tour du Faso 0:07 La braconne 1:26 Service compris 1:41 J'aurais pas dû mettre mes Clarks 1:58 Foot! 2:33 TV5Monde, le journal 2:54 Météo 2:58 Kiosque 3:52 C'est pas le bout du monde TVN Fabuła 6:00 66 niezapomnianych filmów Odcinek: 1 6:30 W roli głównej Odcinek: 5 7:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 13 8:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 9:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 12:00 Złoty chłopak Odcinek: 4 12:55 Kryminalni Odcinek: 9 14:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 10 15:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 11 16:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 16:30 PytAnia Odcinek: 7 16:45 Szeregowiec Benjamin 19:00 Odlotowe dzieciaki 21:00 Weselna gorączka 22:55 Numer 23 1:00 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 2:00 Detektywi Odcinek: 560 2:30 Detektywi Odcinek: 561 3:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 606 4:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 607 5:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 55 13 Ulica 6:00 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 6:30 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 7:00 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 7:30 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 9 9:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 9 10:00 Columbo Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 9 12:00 Zaginiona Odcinek: 5 13:00 Zaginiona Odcinek: 6 14:00 Columbo Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 9 16:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 20 17:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 21 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 19:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 20:00 Castle Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 21:00 Zaginiona Odcinek: 7 22:10 Zaginiona Odcinek: 8 23:20 Zbigniew Urbański: prawdziwe zbrodnie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 0:35 Castle Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 1:35 Zaginiona Odcinek: 7 2:35 Zaginiona Odcinek: 8 3:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 4:20 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 5:10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 Disney XD 6:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:25 Szczeżujski 6:50 Dzieciak kontra kot 7:15 Supa Strikas 7:45 Supa Strikas 8:10 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 8:40 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 9:05 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 9:35 Star Wars: Rebelianci 10:00 Lis i pies II 11:15 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 11:30 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 12:00 Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars 12:55 Strażnicy galaktyki 13:00 Supa Strikas 13:30 Supa Strikas 13:55 Star Wars: Rebelianci 14:25 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 14:50 Pokémon seria: XYZ 15:20 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 15:45 Astro-małpy 16:15 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 16:40 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:10 Z kopyta 17:35 Z kopyta 18:05 Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars 19:00 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 19:30 Star Wars: Rebelianci 20:00 Lis i pies II 21:15 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 21:30 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 22:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:30 Szczeżujski 23:00 Duch i nas dwóch 23:30 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:00 Misja Lanfeusta 0:30 Szczeżujski 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta Bloomberg 6:00 Studio 1.0 7:00 21st Century Television 7:30 21st Century Television 8:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 8:30 Studio 1.0 9:00 High Flyers 9:30 Mobil1 the Grid Odcinek: 19 10:00 Bloomberg Best 11:00 GC32 Racing Tour Odcinek: 2 11:30 Sailing World Championship Odcinek: 9 12:00 Titans at the Table 12:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 13:00 Good Fortunes Odcinek: 3 13:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 14:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 14:30 Studio 1.0 15:00 The Hoffenheim Story 15:30 Inside Bayern Munich 16:00 Africa Horizons 16:30 It's Africa's Time 17:00 Studio 1.0 17:30 Bloomberg Power Odcinek: 5 18:00 Brilliant IDEAS 18:30 Mobil1 the Grid Odcinek: 19 19:00 Bloomberg Best 20:00 High Flyers 20:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 21:00 Brilliant IDEAS 21:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 22:00 Good Fortunes Odcinek: 3 22:30 The Hoffenheim Story 23:00 First Up 0:00 First Up 1:00 Trending Business 3:00 Asia Edge 4:00 Bloomberg Best 5:00 Charlie Rose BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 The Travel Show 7:00 BBC World News 7:10 Africa Business Report 7:30 Talking Movies 8:00 BBC World News 8:10 Reporters 8:30 Dateline London 9:00 BBC World News 9:10 Genius of the Ancient World 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 UK Reporters 10:30 Artsnight 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 Newsnight 12:00 BBC World News 12:10 Reporters 12:30 The East India Company 13:00 BBC World News 13:15 Sport Today 13:30 Click 14:00 BBC World News 14:30 Horizons 15:00 BBC World News 15:10 UK Reporters 15:30 Sport Today Extra 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 India Business Report 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Our World 18:00 BBC World News 18:10 Reporters 18:30 The East India Company 19:00 BBC World News 19:15 Sport Today 19:30 Talking Movies 20:00 BBC World News 20:10 Genius of the Ancient World 21:00 World News Today 21:30 Horizons 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 Artsnight 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Artsnight 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News CNN 6:00 World Sport 6:30 CNNGo 7:00 CNN Newsroom 7:15 Marketplace Africa 7:30 Mainsail 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 10:00 CNN Newsroom 11:00 The Best of Quest 11:30 African Voices 12:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 13:00 CNN Newsroom 13:30 The CNN Freedom Project 14:00 State of the Union 15:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 15:30 The Best of Quest 16:00 Connect the World with Becky Anderson 17:00 World Sport 17:30 Living Golf 18:00 CNN Newsroom 18:30 African Voices 19:00 CNN Newsroom 19:30 CNNGo 20:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 21:00 CNN Newsroom 21:30 World Sport 22:00 CNN Today 22:30 Mainsail 23:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 0:00 CNN Today 0:30 World Sport 1:00 Political Mann 1:30 Erin Burnett OutFront 2:00 Marketplace Africa 2:15 Leading Women 2:30 Amanpour 3:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 4:00 Business Traveller 4:30 The CNN Freedom Project 5:00 CNN Newsroom (with World Sport) France 24 6:00 Le journal 6:15 Sports 6:21 Mode 6:28 Météo 6:30 Le journal 6:45 Les observateurs 6:58 Météo 7:00 Le journal 7:15 Sports 7:21 Dans les hebdos 7:28 Météo 7:30 Le journal 7:45 L'invité de l'économie 7:58 Météo 8:00 Le journal 8:15 Sports 8:21 Mode 8:28 Météo 8:30 Le journal 8:45 À l'affiche 8:58 Météo 9:00 Le journal 9:15 7 jours en france 9:28 Météo 9:30 Le journal 9:45 Sports 9:51 Vous êtes ici 9:58 Météo 10:00 Le journal 10:15 L'entretien 10:28 Météo 10:30 Le journal 10:45 Tech 24 10:58 Météo 11:00 Le journal 11:10 Reporters 11:28 Météo 11:30 Le journal 11:40 Le Paris des arts 11:58 Météo 12:00 Le journal 12:15 La semaine de l'éco (2e partie) 12:28 Météo 12:30 Le journal 12:45 La semaine de l'éco (2e partie) 12:58 Météo 13:00 Le journal 13:10 Billet retour 13:28 Météo 13:30 Le journal 13:40 Element terre 13:58 Météo 14:00 Le journal 14:15 Demain à la Une (2e partie) 14:28 Météo 14:30 Le journal 14:45 Demain à la Une (2e partie) 14:58 Météo 15:00 Le journal 15:15 Les observateurs 15:28 Météo 15:30 Le journal 15:45 À l'affiche 15:58 Météo 16:00 Le journal 16:10 Ici l'Europe (2e partie) 16:28 Météo 16:30 Le journal 16:40 Ici l'Europe (2e partie) 16:58 Météo 17:00 Le journal 17:10 Reporters 17:28 Météo 17:30 Le journal 17:40 Actuelles 17:52 Mode 17:58 Météo 18:00 Le journal 18:15 L'entretien 18:28 Météo 18:30 Le journal 18:45 À l'affiche 18:58 Météo 19:00 Le journal 19:10 Element terre 19:28 Météo 19:30 Le journal 19:40 L'invité de l'économie 19:52 Vous êtes ici 19:58 Météo 20:00 Le journal 20:15 Sports 20:28 Météo 20:30 Le journal 20:45 Tech 24 20:58 Météo 21:00 Le journal 21:10 Billet retour 21:28 Météo 21:30 Le journal 21:40 Le Paris des arts 21:58 Météo 22:00 Le journal 22:15 Intelligence économique 22:28 Météo 22:30 Le journal 22:45 À l'affiche 22:58 Météo 23:00 Le journal 23:15 Sports 23:28 Météo 23:30 Le journal 23:45 L'entretien 23:58 Météo MCM 6:00 Certifié classique 7:00 Ultra tubes 8:40 My Top 50 10:30 Gamix 10:45 One Piece Odcinek: 582 11:10 One Piece Odcinek: 583 11:35 One Piece Odcinek: 584 12:00 One Piece Odcinek: 585 12:25 One Piece Odcinek: 586 12:50 One Piece Odcinek: 587 13:15 One Piece Odcinek: 588 13:40 One Piece Odcinek: 589 14:05 Futurama Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 14:30 Futurama Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 14:50 Futurama Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 15:15 Futurama Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 15:40 Futurama Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 16:05 Friends Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 16:30 Friends Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 17:00 Friends Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 17:20 Friends Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 17:45 Friends Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 18:10 Friends Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 18:35 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 19:20 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 20:05 Gamix 20:20 Ultra tubes 22:10 My Top 50 0:00 Certifié classique 0:30 Top 50 hebdo 2:00 Certifié classique 2:30 Top 50 hebdo 4:00 Certifié classique 4:30 Top 50 hebdo Al Jazeera 6:00 In Search of Putin's Russia 7:00 News Live 7:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 311 8:00 News Live 8:30 Talk to Al Jazeera 9:00 News Live 9:30 Techknow 10:00 Newshour 11:00 News Live 11:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 311 12:00 Al Jazeera World 13:00 Newshour 14:00 News Live 14:30 Listening Post Odcinek: 40 15:00 Newshour 16:00 News Live 16:30 101 East 17:00 News Live 17:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 312 18:00 Newshour 19:00 News Live 19:30 Talk to Al Jazeera 20:00 Inside the U.S. Federal Reserve 21:00 Newshour 22:00 News Live 22:30 Witness 23:00 Newshour 1:00 Al Jazeera World 2:00 Newshour 3:00 News Live 3:30 Techknow 4:00 News Live 4:30 Listening Post Odcinek: 409 5:00 News Live 5:30 101 East CBS Europa 6:00 Mojave Moon 7:55 Solista 10:05 Złów i wypuść 12:10 Koncert na 50 serc 14:30 Człowiek przyszłości 17:00 Miłosne gierki 19:05 Dziewczyna z Jersey 21:00 Lista klientów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 22:00 Lista klientów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 23:00 Odwieczny wróg 0:55 Mężczyźni w natarciu 2:40 Co cię nie zabije 4:20 Tajemniczy śmiech kobiet Ale kino + 8:00 Frank 9:40 Gry 10:15 Dotykalscy 12:00 Grzeszna propozycja 14:05 Królowie lata 15:55 Komora 18:00 Turysta 20:10 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 21:20 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 22:30 Michael Kohlhaas 1:00 W rytmie serca 2:45 Zabicie ciotki 3:20 Nasza zima zła 3:45 Lato miłości 4:10 Hitler w operze 4:40 Obowiązki 5:10 Odium 5:35 Ostatnia pieśń toreadora VH1 Classic 5:00 Nothing But the 00s 1:00 Nothing But Classics RÚV 07.00 Materiały dla dzieci 10.15 Birma wyprawa 2: 3 (2:3) 11.05 Konkurs Lego 2015 11.35 To jest po prostu Humor studio ... (02:10) 12.10 Ekspresowe News (06:29) 12.20 Jaskinia zapomnianych snów 13.45 Dad 15.40 Motorsports 2015 16.15 Протокол в Даунтон Abbey 17.10 Táknmálsfréttir (69) 17.20 Materiały dla dzieci 18.00 Nasza godzina (06:22) 18.25 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji - UN - Diet (1: 8) 19.00 Aktualności 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Grunt (09:25) 20.15 Wiek ITS (45:52) 20.25 Ísþjóðin z Michael - rygiel Battletooth (2: 7) 20.55 Downton Abbey (1:9) 22.05 Brekkukotsannáll (1: 2) 23.20 Halldór stokach - kotsannál 23.45 Zespół Sex (10:12) 00.40 Radio News i Harmonogram programu TF1 5:30 Grands reportages 6:30 Tfou 10:20 Automoto 11:00 Téléfoot 11:55 L'affiche du jour 12:00 Les 12 coups de midi! 12:45 Météo 12:50 Du côté de chez vous 13:00 Le 13h 13:30 Grands reportages 14:45 Reportages 15:25 Les experts : Miami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 16:15 Les experts : Miami Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 17:10 Sept à huit 18:20 Sept à huit 19:50 Solutions pour le climat 19:55 Météo 20:00 Le 20h 20:30 Du côté de chez vous 20:40 Météo 20:50 Là où je t'emmènerai 20:55 Rien à déclarer 23:00 Les experts Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 23:50 Les experts Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 0:45 Les experts Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 1:30 Les experts Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 2:20 L'actualité du cinéma 2:30 Bureau politique 2:50 Le club de l'économie 3:15 La baraka 4:55 Découverte du monde France 2 5:00 Poutine... pour toujours ? 6:25 Motus 7:00 Thé ou café 8:05 Rencontres à XV 8:30 Sagesses bouddhistes 8:45 Islam 9:15 La source de vie 10:00 Présence protestante 10:15 Kaïros 10:45 Messe 11:40 Le jour du Seigneur 12:05 Tout le monde veut prendre sa place 12:55 Météo 13:00 13 heures 13:15 13h15, le dimanche... 14:00 Météo 14:05 Point route 14:10 Vivement dimanche 16:24 Grandeurs nature 16:25 Les super parents de la nature 17:20 La famille Millevoies, à chacun son métier 17:30 Stade 2 18:30 Vivement dimanche prochain 19:55 Météo 20:00 20 heures 20:40 Parents mode d'emploi 20:45 D'art d'art 20:47 Stade 2, 40 ans d'émotions 20:50 Météo 20:55 Skyfall-007 23:10 Les héros du climat 23:15 Faites entrer l'accusé 0:50 Météo 0:54 Stronger 1:10 To Be Delivered 1:25 La météo des plages 1:50 Vivement dimanche prochain 3:05 13h15, le dimanche... 3:45 Thé ou café 4:45 Courant d'art 4:55 Stade 2 France 3 6:00 Euronews 6:35 Ludo 7:45 Dimanche Ludo 11:25 Météo 11:30 Dans votre région 12:00 12/13 Edition nationale 12:01 Journal régional 12:10 12/13 Dimanche 12:55 Météo à la carte, le week-end 13:25 The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 14:10 The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 15:00 En course sur France 3 15:20 The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 16:15 Du côté de chez Dave 17:15 Personne n'y avait pensé ! 17:55 Le grand slam 18:45 La famille Millevoies, à chacun son métier 19:00 19/20 19:01 Journal régional 19:30 Journal national 19:55 Météo 20:00 Champions de France 20:05 Tout le sport 20:15 Météo régionale 20:20 Zorro Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 20:50 Les enquêtes de Murdoch Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 8 21:35 Les enquêtes de Murdoch Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 22:20 Les enquêtes de Murdoch Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 23:00 Les enquêtes de Murdoch Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:50 Météo 23:55 Soir/3 0:15 Dommage que tu sois une canaille 1:50 Alain Souchon et Laurent Voulzy, le duo magique 3:55 Zorro Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 4:20 Les matinales 4:40 Le grand slam 5:35 Plus belle la vie Odcinek: 2880 Canal + Film 6:00 Nie przegap 6:10 Łapu-Capu 6:25 +De Lux 6:55 Aktualności Filmowe+ 7:25 Łapu-Capu Extra 7:55 Hollywood Buzz Odcinek: 27 8:25 Gwiazdy filmu - Keira Knightley 8:30 Gwiazdka w Harlemie 10:05 Gwiazdy filmu - Matthew McConaughey 10:15 Aktualności Filmowe+ 10:45 Ścieżki 12:35 Nie przegap 12:45 Łapu-Capu 12:55 Dla ciebie wszystko 14:50 Czasy ostateczne: Pozostawieni 16:40 Nie przegap 16:50 Pustynne piekło 18:20 Wakacje Mikołajka 20:00 Brick Mansions. Najlepszy z najlepszych 21:30 Fotograf 23:25 Markiza Angelika 1:20 Spirala 2:50 Prawo ojca 4:30 W tonacji+ 5:20 Łapu-Capu Extra Canal + Sport 6:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Manchester United - West Bromwich Albion 8:00 Piłka nożna - Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA - mecz: Chicago Bulls - Minnesota Timberwolves 11:00 Piłka nożna - Premier League+ - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:45 Premier League Preview - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Boks - Gala w Monte Carlo - waga superlekka: Rusłan Prowodnikow - Jesus Alvarez Rodriguez 14:00 Piłka nożna - Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 15:10 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa - mecz: lech poznań - Górnik Łęczna 17:30 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa - mecz: Górnik Zabrze - Korona Kielce 19:30 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Aston Villa Birmingham - Manchester City 21:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA - mecz: Cleveland Cavaliers - Indiana Pacers 0:15 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 1:00 CANAL+ KO - Sporty walki - MMA Bellator 145 - skrót 3:00 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa - mecz: Górnik Zabrze - Korona Kielce 5:25 O co biega? - magazyn sportowy Mezzo 6:00 Intermezzo 9:30 "Eliasz" Mendelssohna pod batutą Daniele Gattiego 11:45 Utwory Szostakowicza, Czajkowskiego, Strawinskiego w wykonaniu Yo-Yo Ma i Królewskiej Orkiestry Concertgebouw pod batutą Daniele Gattiego 13:30 Koncert Orkiestry Concertgebouw z Amsterdamu pod batutą Johna Adamsa 14:55 Utwory Beethovena, Boulez i Brucknera pod batutą Daniela Barenboima na festiwalu w Salzburgu 16:20 Intermezzo 16:40 Lunatyczka 18:55 Max Emanuel Cencic śpiewa utwory Hassego 20:15 Intermezzo 20:30 I Koncert fortepianowy Brahmsa w wykonaniu Paula Lewisa 22:05 Utwory Bartoka i Dvoraka pod batutą Daniela Hardinga z udziałem Isabelle Faust w Berwaldhallen w Sztokholmie 23:40 Caetano & Gil na festiwalu Jazz à Vienne 0:00 Dianne Reeves w Théâtre du Châtelet 1:40 Emmanuel Bex "Open Gate" wokół muzyki Bartóka w New Morning 2:40 Gregory Porter na festiwalu Jazz Sous Les Pommiers 3:50 Amparo Sanchez na festiwalu "Au fil des voix" 5:00 Intermezzo Eleven 5:00 Paris Saint-Germain - Toulouse FC 7:00 AC Milan - Atalanta BC 9:00 Celta Vigo - Valencia CF 11:00 Altrincham FC - Barnsley FC 12:00 Athletic Club - RCD Espanyol 14:00 SS Lazio - AC Milan 14:30 Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 15:00 AS Roma - SS Lazio 17:00 Piotr Zieliński - the best of 17:15 Empoli FC - Juventus FC 18:15 Atlético Madryt - Sporting Gijón 20:15 LaLiga Santander 20:30 Sevilla FC - Real Madryt 22:30 Standard Liège - RSC Anderlecht 0:30 UC Sampdoria - ACF Fiorentina 2:30 Eleven Highlights 3:00 Serie A TIM 4:00 LaLiga Santander Eleven Sports 7:00 MKS Selgros Lublin - IK Sävehof 8:00 Paris Saint-Germain - Toulouse FC 10:00 AC Milan - Atalanta BC 12:00 Serie A TIM Show 12:30 Torino FC - Inter Mediolan 14:30 Eleven Highlights 15:00 Altrincham FC - Barnsley FC 16:00 FC Barcelona - Villarreal CF 18:00 SSC Napoli - Udinese Calcio 20:00 AC Milan - Atalanta BC 20:45 UC Sampdoria - ACF Fiorentina 22:45 Olympique Marsylia - OGC Nice 0:45 Didcot Town - Exeter City 2:25 Dallas Cowboys - Philadelphia Eagles 5:30 Levante UD - Deportivo La Coruña BBC Brit 6:00 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 5 6:50 Prosto do celu Odcinek: 1 7:50 Top Gear Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 21 9:00 Top Gear Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 21 10:05 Top Gear Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 21 11:15 Top Gear: Wyprawa marzeń II Odcinek: 2 12:20 Warren Buffett - najbogatszy człowiek świata 13:25 Dragons' Den: Jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 9 14:30 Top Gear: Ambitne porażki Odcinek: 5 15:30 Top Gear: Ambitne porażki Odcinek: 6 16:40 Top Gear: Ambitne porażki Odcinek: 7 17:50 Top Gear: Ambitne porażki Odcinek: 8 18:55 Top Gear: Wyprawa marzeń II Odcinek: 1 20:00 Top Gear: Wyprawa marzeń II Odcinek: 2 21:00 Top Gear - USA Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 22:00 Sherlock Odcinek: 2 0:00 Siły specjalne: Czas w piekle Odcinek: 1 1:15 Warren Buffett - najbogatszy człowiek świata 2:20 Top Gear: Wyprawa marzeń II Odcinek: 1 3:10 Top Gear: Wyprawa marzeń II Odcinek: 2 4:05 Top Gear - USA Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 4:50 Policja, kamera, akcja! Odcinek: 5 5:15 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 5 Discovery Science 6:00 Fabryka militariów Odcinek: 5 6:25 Fabryki smaku 6:50 Fabryki smaku 7:15 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 8 8:05 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 8:30 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 9:00 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 9:30 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 10:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: silniki turbo 11:00 Ciekawość 13:00 Zagadki wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem Sezon: 4 14:00 Droga na Księżyc 15:00 Niezwykły kosmos 16:00 Niezwykły kosmos 17:00 Niezwykły kosmos 18:00 Niezwykły kosmos 19:00 Jak powstało dzisiaj 19:30 Jak powstało dzisiaj 20:00 Podbój kosmosu. Nowy rozdział 21:00 O co tu chodzi? Sezon: 2 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 23:00 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione Sezon: 3 0:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 2 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 1:00 Maszyny śmierci 2:00 Wiadomość z kosmosu Sezon: 3 2:48 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 7 3:12 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 7 3:36 Jak to jest robione Sezon: 9 4:00 Jak to jest robione Sezon: 9 4:24 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 5:12 Tech Toys Sezon: 2 5:36 Tech Toys Sezon: 2 Discovery Turbo Xtra 6:00 Szalone rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 6:25 Szalone rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 6:50 Aukcje czterech kółek 7:40 Autodiagnoza Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 8:30 Rekiny auto-biznesu 9:00 Mr. T i granice głupoty Odcinek: 4 9:30 Mr. T i granice głupoty Odcinek: 3 10:00 Warsztat retro 11:00 Garage Squad 11:30 Garage Squad Sezon: 2 12:00 Wóz albo przewóz 13:00 Łowca zabawek 13:30 Łowca zabawek 14:00 Miecze z szalonej kuźni 15:00 Zrobimy ci bar 16:00 Operacja detonacja 17:00 Auto-reaktywacja: seans grozy Odcinek: 4 18:00 Mr. T i granice głupoty Odcinek: 5 18:30 Mr. T i granice głupoty Odcinek: 6 19:00 Militaria na warsztat Odcinek: 2 20:00 Królowie asfaltu Sezon: 2 21:00 Głupi i głupsi Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 22:00 Dudesons - urodzeni wariaci Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 22:30 Dudesons - urodzeni wariaci Sezon: 5 23:00 Rekiny auto-biznesu 23:30 Rekiny auto-biznesu 0:00 Co chcą wiedzieć faceci? 0:30 Co chcą wiedzieć faceci? 1:00 Xtra wakacje Odcinek: 1 1:30 Xtra wakacje Odcinek: 2 2:00 Pobić rekord Guinnessa Odcinek: 2 2:48 Najgorsze tatuaże Ameryki 3:12 Najgorsze tatuaże Ameryki 3:36 New York Ink 4:24 Amerykański chopper Sezon: 5 5:12 Samochody - klasyka gatunku Sezon: 6 5:36 Samochody - klasyka gatunku Sezon: 6 ARD-alpha 6:00 Tele-Gym 6:15 Telekolleg Deutsch 6:45 Telekolleg Psychologie 7:15 Telekolleg Englisch - Fast Track English Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 7:45 Telekolleg Physik - Elektrizität 8:15 Telekolleg Grundlagen der Betriebswirtschaftslehre 8:45 Bon courage 9:15 Anna, Schmidt & Oskar Odcinek: 7 9:30 neuneinhalb 9:40 Kasperl und Buffi 10:00 Ralphi Odcinek: 96 10:15 Bibliothek der Sachgeschichten 10:45 Anschi, Karl-Heinz & Co. 11:00 Maazel dirigiert Schubert 11:30 Meisterwerke der klassischen Musik 12:00 Et(h)ikette - Vom Umgang mit Menschen Odcinek: 4 12:15 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting Odcinek: 393 Sezon: 31 12:40 Vom Ahorn bis zur Zwiebel Odcinek: 52 12:45 Kunstraum 13:00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit Odcinek: 351 13:15 Stationen.Dokumentation 14:00 Recht so! Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 14:45 alpha-Centauri Odcinek: 116 Sezon: 6 15:00 Einfach genial 15:25 Freisprecher Odcinek: 44 15:30 Quarks Odcinek: 16 16:15 Selbstbestimmt! - Die SonntagsFragen 16:45 Startrampe 17:15 PULS Odcinek: 98 17:45 Metropolis 18:30 quer 19:15 alpha-Lógos 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 alpha-Jazz 21:45 Gestatten Sie? Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 1 22:20 Aenne Burda - Eine Frau erobert die Welt 23:05 Lebenslinien 23:50 Die Tagesschau vor 25 Jahren 0:05 Der Wochenspiegel vor 25 Jahren 0:35 alpha-Jazz 2:15 Space Night 5:30 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting Odcinek: 289 Sezon: 23 CNBC Europe 6:00 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 6:30 The CNBC Conversation 7:00 Europe Needs Swagger 7:30 Answers with Bayless Conley 8:00 In Touch Ministries 8:30 New Creation Church with Joseph Prince 9:30 Joel Osteen 10:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 10:30 Investing Edge 11:00 CNBC Sports 12:00 CNBC Sports PGA Tour: CIMB Classic 13:00 On the Money 13:30 Gillette World of Sport Odcinek: 39 14:00 Europe Needs Swagger 14:30 Investing Edge 15:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 15:30 The CNBC Conversation 16:00 Europe Needs Swagger 16:30 Investing Edge 17:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 17:30 On the Money 18:00 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 18:30 The CNBC Conversation 19:00 Meet the Press 20:00 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 21:30 Investing Edge 22:00 The Rundown 23:00 Asia Squawk Box 2:00 Street Signs 4:00 Meet the Press 5:00 Capital Connection